


Different Love

by Shanuma



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanuma/pseuds/Shanuma
Summary: First I want you to know my first language isn't English so there'll be a lot of mistakes so please be kind :)Different kinds of people have a different kinds of Love. Jaspers gonna meet his Mate. Different time line then the movies but every thing with Edward Bella happened.Niarana and her family moved to Forks. Their family is absolutely normal normal for their kind. Her family gets time together and she's gonna meet her mate.





	1. Chapter 1

Dream

I was standing at a glass wall which leads out on a great balcony. From there I could see a great place everywhere grass only one path was going from the house.   
"mummy look I did it I sneaked daddy and"   
"Amilia Rose Fe Whitlock Cullen"  
A voice came from downstairs. I looked at the girl which must be 9 years old from her looks. She had pale skin but with a little shade of bronze. Her eyes were an incredible dark shining green with a golden circle around. She had blonde locks which were flying around her head. Her smile was beautiful and her laughter sounded like bells in my ears.   
"darling what did you do?"   
"nothing bad. I just let daddys motorcycle on the roof because he wanted to drive it to the"   
"sweetheart what did we tell you about moving things around especially daddys motorcycle?"   
The little girl started crying and run into my arms. I hugged her soft and pulled her up.   
"what is it love?"  
"i don't want daddy to go. He's supposed to be with us. I don't wanna share daddy with others."   
The little one explained her doing.   
"but you don't have a problem with sharing with me or your siblings or your uncles and aunts and your grandparents. It's not different."   
"but it is. The others are not family they don't understand. They'll not treat him well. Daddy doesn't deserve that none of them do. They even are bad to Papa and he is a doctor Mummy. And how they look or talk about Mama when she's not outside with Papa. I don't like how they call Mama or how jealous they are because Papa and Mama are Mates. No one understands that none of them. But my family don't deserve that kind of treatment. I'm old enough I can protect my family as well now."  
I looked at the girl and smiled pushing my hand through her hair.   
" I understand maybe after dinner you tell us all again what is bothering you? What do you say sweetheart? "  
" okay Mummy. Will Papa drive me to school? "  
" yes today Papa will drive you to school and Daddy's gonna pick you up."   
"yes that's great. Why can't Papa always drive me to school?"   
"because he doesn't always have the same shifts."   
"but I want more time with him. Sometimes I only have him for a few hours in a week because of all the work my school and my need for sleep. And all the things I have to do with all the humans. It's nice Mummy but I wanna spent more time with my family then with them. I always have to hold back and it's more holding back now than just living like I truly am."  
I hugged my girl and hold her. Steps stopping on the stairs after that comment."   
"did our daughter just demanded more time with the family? Aren't you happy in school darlin'?"   
"daddy it's okay out there but it's not… It's not me I can't be myself there or with them. It's nothing I wanna have around me more than my family. I play a role out there and I will no longer play a role longer than live my life."   
I looked up to look at the man who was her father. 

I woke up from the voice of my mother calling me.   
"Niarana wake up sweetheart it's time. Breakfast is ready. Your dad made it."   
And with that I was up and down the stairs coming to stop at the dinner table. The papers on the counter flew around from my speed.   
"I told you darling these are the wonder words."   
"daddy!"   
I screamed and jumped into his open arms. He hugged me tight and breathed in my scent. I snuggled at his neck inhaling deep. His spicy earthy and sweet scent that made me feel safe and loved. My legs were tucked around his hips and my arms around his shoulders.   
"I've missed you too sweetheart. Gosh it's so good to have you back in my arms little one."   
I didn't hold back my tears I never have. Mum and dad always told me to never be ashamed of my feelings and emotions.   
"told you my love I had a surprise for you didn't I?"   
We were now also hugged by my mother she was behind me and I now was between the two people I loved most. My mother's scent was different like flowers and forest but also like saltwater at the cliffs and something like spices.   
" I've missed you both so much."   
Dad's voice was rough it always was like this.   
"tell her the other surprise too my love."   
I heard my mother say. Another one? What could that be? My father hugged me even tighter.   
"I'll stay my little girl. I'm not leaving again."   
I looked at him not quite sure if I heard right.   
"you what? How? When? Wait… WhWhat do you mean you won't leave again?"   
"it's over baby. The fight is over for now and so I'm not gonna leave again. I don't have to no fighting anymore so I'm not needed there anymore."   
I screamed again slowly processing what just happened. I always had hoped for this moment and now it really happened. My father wouldn't go away again wouldn't leave us again to go and protect and fight.   
" and Mum? She'll stay to? It's not like the last time you could stay but mum had to go?"   
"no your Mum and I are both gonna stay. It really is over." 

When I was sitting on dad's lap cuddling with him and mum sat beside stroking my back soft.   
"so what about that dream honey? You had it again?"   
I nodded when my father asked.   
"yep it's the third time and every time I think I'm gonna see his face the dream is over. I think it's getting time. And it seems we are close to him."   
My father laughed like my mom.   
"so Forks it is then. Since we started making plans going to Forks and stay the dream has begun. Her Saulmate is calling to her I'm so happy for our girl."   
My mum said and my father kissed her soft. A big smile on his face.   
"I know I'm so happy too for our girl."   
I chuckled and then moved to my own chair.   
"I'm hungry can we eat please?"   
I asked and we all laughed and than we eat. It was good that only my family and I was here because no one would have believed how much we were eating. From what was on the table it could be more then twenty-five people but it was just me my mum and my dad.   
"good your appetite is growing that's good. How. Much meat do you need for one day?"   
My father asked I smiled and looked at mum. She smiled too.   
"mum can you tell him please? I wanna eat."   
She nodded and I continued.   
"for a normal day she needs one deer. But when she's hungry she eats more last time she was really hungry she needed three mountain lions and more then five Deers and she wasn't satisfied after she took down two bears too."   
My father looked proud at me and leaned back in his chair.   
" and your fighting how is it going? "  
" she beat your brother and my sisters. She's strong and fast and she's focused. "  
He looked even more proud and looked at my mother. Their love was something I absolutely admired. It was pure and with absolute devotion to each other. Don't get me wrong we all lived for the good times no anger no hate but never make my parents angry or do something that's not right. Normally my parents would never ever hurt anything or anybody but if necessary they would do what needs to be done.   
"and her powers? How's her training going with them?"   
My father asked my mother.   
"very good. Her speed is constantly staying also her strength is getting more with every day. Her senses are highly active and also constant. She is stable and doesn't lose control. She's not overpowering herself. And her gifts also getting stronger."   
I knew my Mum was proud of me she told me but seeing Dad nearly glowing with pride was fantastic.   
" that's my girl. Just like all the others in our family. "  
We all laughed. Then I stopped and looked at my father.   
" what about Dean Bjön and Rave? "  
I asked I nearly forgot how could that happen?   
"oh they'll come too. Dean and Rave should be here by tomorrow and Bjön he'll take longer he just finished practicing the shifting."   
"he really did it? He got through?"   
"yes he got through and try to find out what his natural animal is to shift."   
I didn't need to think long about it.   
"a bear? Please tell me it's a bear than Dean and Rave own me money."   
My parents chuckled and dad nodded my fist got in the air and back down.   
"yes I'm one hundred bucks richer now."   
My parents laughed and shook their heads.   
"so we still have two hours till you have to go to school so you're up for a sparring my little girl? Ready to get into the ring with your mother and me?"   
I nodded and finished my meal.   
"yes it will be fun. See you at the ring then."   
I got up speeding to my room and changed and speeded to the ring. It was behind the house Dad was already preparing everything. His hands worked forms in front of him he was making sure no one could hear us or see something they shouldn't. They would only see me and my parents play or fight like in training. I loved to look at my father and watch him when he practiced. My mother also was preparing she made everything fireproof and put up a shield so nothing could go out.   
"Niarana come and help. Will you take care of the electricity? Last time we forgot the whole town went down."   
"that was you Dad you play with electricity not me and Mum also doesn't."   
"she's right my love you know."   
My Mum said and Dad laughed and shot a ball full of electricity at my mother she hold up her left hand making a swift movement and the ball changed into fire and when she blow at it the flames stopped and the ball disappeared.  
She moved her other hand and roots slinging around Dad's legs. He didn't seem to mind and tapped at his head when the roots stopped and going back only one stayed and gave his bottom a clap. I giggled over their actions when I started to cut the electricity short around us. So nothing would happen.   
After our training I was a little tired. Dad laughed while he and Mum were still going after each other.   
"I'm going to get ready okay."   
"yes Dad will drive you to school. He wanna make sure for himself that it's safe."   
"dad I swear if my mate is there and you're gonna make a scene I swear I'll throw you home so mum can set you on fire for one day."   
"I'll do my best to behave I promise."   
"nothing more I can ask for daddy." 

I was ready and said goodbye to my Mum I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her close inhaling deep her scent and then went on. I was wearing black pants which were tight around my bottom and waist but then floating down making them look like a skirt. A dark red shirt with long open sleeves like from the middle age. It was closed at my neck don't showing much skin but it showed my body. My hair were red like my mother's but mine were darker and I had strings of orange too. My eyes were green a light green with sparkle of gold and black. My skin was bronze shimmering in the light whenever the light came on it. I wouldn't say I was looking like a goddess or a super model but I would say I had my own beauty. Most girls told me they wanted to have my lips and eyes. My eyes were big and always shining. My lips were full and soft. My hair were what I loved the most. They were grown till a little bit under my shoulders and were curly curls. My locks always danced around my face and I liked the feeling. I had my bag over one of my shoulders and went to the car my dad was waiting inside of me. I got into the car and dad started driving.   
"are you excited?"   
He asked me. I looked at him and just took him in. I had missed him deeply. Having him here alone with me I just needed to take that in. He looked at me one of his brows up like asking if everything was okay.   
"not really excited because I knew most of the things in school. I mean it's nothing really new for me. It's the fourth time I'm going through those classes."   
"what is it then?"   
I smiled and shook my head my locks flew around.   
"I missed you dad you know. I'm just grateful you're here with me now."   
A soft chuckle was heard from him he hold out a hand and I took it.   
"I missed you too Nia every single day."  
We both smiled and drove in silence to the school. When we arrived we both got out and I hugged him tightly for a goodbye. I smelled it the same time as dad. He growled low only be heard by me. I laid one hand over his chest.   
" relax dad. They're vegetarians smell it? And they're no threat to me or anyone here. I now you're just back but it's safe here I promise."   
I had used my gift to shield our words from others.   
"I know Nia. I should drive home. You're mother would be a furie if I don't help her prepare the rooms and the house for your brothers."   
I smiled and lowered the shield.   
"see you dad. Love you"   
"love you too. Bye sweetheart."   
I laughed and watched him drive away. In that moment the car arrived. The people inside were the reason for my father's reaction. Vampires but not human blood consuming. I looked when they got out. There was a special smell among them I knew the smell my mate was with them. Interesting I thought and looked them over then I saw him coming out of the car as the last. He was pale blonde half long locks. When I cached his eyes I felt a smirk on my face. His eyes were bright golden with black sparkles. I could feel his shock when he looked into my eyes. They would change color only for him and his kind to be seen. Changing into his eyes and back. I waved short at them and then left to the school. Smiling knowingly. Oh yes I was happy this day would be a good one. 

Jasper was in the car with his siblings or that's what the humans believed was true. They were back at Forks the last time they were here a lot of things happened. Edward and Bella drove in the other car with Nessi. Which left rose Emmett Alice and him in this one. When they arrived at school and got out of the car something was different. There was a woman or girl she looked at them she was different he couldn't discover what but she absolutely was different. She looked at them but not like humans normally do it was like as if she… knew. When his eyes looked with hers he was shocked her eyes changed in super speed into the color of his own and back to her green again. The sparkle of gold and black in her eyes were strange too. And then he realized her blood doesn't effect him. And how she smirked at them as if she knew something what they didn't. And he also felt that pull in his chest he wanted to follow her be with her. He shook of the feeling as soon as she left to school not looking back. He looked at his siblings did they see all of this too?   
"yes we saw that too and her smell"   
Edward answered his question so he looked at Alice. She shook her head.   
"I didn't saw her not even now. It's like she's not there."   
"maybe she's a shield like me?"   
Bella asked but Jasper shook his head.   
"no she's not a shield something other is different she's definitely not human."   
All of them looked at Rosalie.   
"I mean it's obvious first of all she smelled us then how she looked at us waiting till Jasper got out. Her eyes changed when she looked at Jasper she smiled like she knew something and her blood doesn't effect any of us. And how all the humans also look at her."  
The others nodded.   
" we should tell Carlisle maybe he knew something. And maybe we should keep an eye on Jasper too. "  
Edward said and smirked. Alice started bouncing and Emmett gave Jaspers shoulder a slap.   
" she's your Mate isn't she?"  
Bea sked Jasper he just nodded. And all of them smiled.   
" you should talk to her. "  
Rose said to Jasper with a smirk. And then they all walked into the school. At the lockers they saw her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I had a lot going on so it took a long time to update but here is the next chapter.  
Plese hold in mind English is my second language and you'll read a lot of mistakes I suppose.   
Hope you'll like the update.

I'd gone through my schedule and was now in front of my locker. I felt them approaching and smiled when they came nearer. I turned around looking at my mate and a pixie beneath him and behind the beauty and the muscle.   
"took you long enough. I'm Niarana or short Nia. I think you'll have questions? Why don't you all come to my house after school?"   
I watched them and the pixie came for first. She crushed me in a hug which I returned.   
"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. These are my siblings Jasper Rosalie and Emmett. There are also Edward and Bella and Nessi. And our parents Esme and Carlisle."   
Alice bubbled in vampire speed I looked at each of them and smiled.   
"mates I suppose?"   
I asked Rosalie and Emmett and they nodded Emmett laid an arm around Rosalies waist.   
"I absolutely love your outfit Rosalie by the way."   
She smiled at my comment and Emmett boomed with a smile.   
"you've broken the ice queen."   
He said earning a slap from Rosalie on his arm.   
"I'll see you all after school then?"   
"maybe we'll have some classes together?"  
Alice asked and I shook my head. My eyes now were on Jasper. He hadn't said one word the hole time. I wanted to hear his voice but right then the bell started ringing.   
"maybe I'll sit with you at lunch?"   
They nodded and then went off. 

When it was time for lunch I was already sitting at one table at the window I knew they would be sitting at.   
When they came I felt my heart flutter I locked eyes with Jasper and he smiled at me. His smile filled me with love and happiness. I could feel him send me his emotions he was an empath. I smiled back and waved at him. They approached the table and I got up and took Jaspers hand. He gasped surprised but after one second he curled his hand around mine and we all went to get our trashes.   
When we were back at the table I sat beside Jasper. Alice to my other side and then Emmett and Rose. At the other table were Edward Bella and Nessi. I smiled at them and waved short.   
"I'm sorry but I'm really hungry so can I have all of your meals too after mine?"   
They all looked confused at me.   
"very high metabolism or more extremely high."   
They nodded and I started eating.   
I had finished in a very short time and they looked alarmed at me.   
"hy don't worry. For everyone around us it looked like normal and not that much. One of my gifts."   
They chuckled and Jasper took my hand again.   
"so how were your classes till now? Did you enjoy them?"   
Before one of them could answer a few boys at two tables to our left started looking at me making dirty comments to each other about what they would do with me. Jasper got very tense and his eyes got darker. A deep growl in this chest only heard by us and his emotions started to twirl. He was angry and very protective. I saw them all alarmed. Alice seemed miles away. When she came back she looked shocked.   
"Jasper you have to go. Emmett take him home now."   
But I had other plans. I let my other hand wander to his cheek caressing softly every inch of it I could touch.   
"Jasper look at me."   
And he did. And I just kissed him. He immediately responded and his free hand got into my hair.   
"they'll be fine now. Nia how did you"   
"mates"   
I just whisperd before stop kissing Jasper. His eyes back to his golden color a little bit darker from the affection and Lust but the anger was gone. And the boys had stopped talking about me. Now the only thing everyone talked about was the new girl kissing Jasper Hale. I just smirked.   
We talked about a few things till it was time to leave.   
"I'll catch you when school is over."   
I kissed Jasper again and then left. 

"so what the hell is going on Jazz?"   
Emmett asked when they were in class.   
"shut up Emmett."   
"no seriously Jazz. What is this with Nia? You're never like that. Never since we knew you. You are not yourself around her. I mean yeah she's your mate but hy you never even talked to her und then you two hold hands and kiss?"   
Jasper never was this thankfull for vampire speed talking then now.   
" I don't really know Em. I just feel complete with her. I don't have to hold something back she already knows and I don't have to fear to hurt her when Alice hugged her she did it accidentally with all her strength but Nia she didn't had any problem with ist. And her blood isn't effecting me at all. She smells wonderful und her emotions are so deep but smooth. It's nice to be around her ist like she's keeping all those emotions from the humans away."  
"I get it Jazz. I'm happy for you you know. You deserve it."   
Jasper looked at his brother and nodded with a smile.   
The only thing Jasper thought about through all the classes was Nia.   
Edward groaned when he had the third class and the last with him.   
"Jasper please can you think about something else. You're making me crazy."   
"then don't listen."   
Edward growled at him but Jasper could feel his happiness for him and saw him smirk.   
After school finished Jasper was anxious to see Nia again. He realized that he never saw her in any classes not even on the floors. When they walked to their cars Jasper saw Nia she was been takkled by two guys. He wanted to run to her but Emmett hold him back earning a growl. Then he saw Nia smile and felt a wave of joy and love. She flipped one of them over her back and kicked the other one behind his knees letting him go down too. She shook her hair and then her eyes landed on Jasper with a wide smile. 

My brothers really tried to get me down but they had lost their surprise moment because I already was outside. I had felt a wave of anger and fear but soon realized that it came from Jasper. When I looked at him I sent him a wave of calm and safety. I hugged my brothers.   
"Dean Rave these are Alice Rosalie Emmett and Jasper. The three others there are Bella Edward and Nessi. Guys these are my brothers Dean and Rave."   
I introduced them. My brothers got stiff taking in the air and then relaxed a little but still watching them carefully. I hit them on the heads.   
My mate idiots behave or I'll let you do the dishes.   
I told them in their minds. We could communicate in our minds could share our thoughts. They looked at me like little puppies I knew they were sorry.   
"our apologies we're Nias older brothers being told we're a little over protective."   
"little?"   
I looked at them which caused the Cullens to laugh.   
"I've already told Mum they're coming home with me."   
I got over to Jasper and took his hand. Getting close to him.   
"come one guys let us go. I wanna be a little bit more free then with all the others here."   
I tugged a little at Jaspers arm he laughed. 

We arrived with two cars because Edward Bella and Nessi had wanted to go back to their home. When I got out of the car my mother was already standing at the door. Arms crossed and her red locks framed her face. Her eyes were pinned to the Cullens car. I knew she was calculating. When her eyes fell on me her face soften a little and a smile got over her face. I jumped the few meters over to her and landed in her arms. I took in her scent and smiled hugging her. My mother laughed and chuckled. My brothers laughed too and I also could hear the others.   
"be nice Ma okay? They're my mates family."   
She let me down and she smiled at them.   
"I'm Mythra Nias and those idiots Mother. It's nice to meet you all. Take your shoes out when you come in please."   
She smiled at the Cullens and my brothers just looked at her.   
"we're not idiots Mum."   
"yes you are sometimes. Now shhhhh inside the house we have guests."   
They followed inside after Nia. Mythra weiter at the door.   
"hy I'm Emmett this is Rose."   
Emmett said when he walked to Mythra to shake her hand she smiled lovely at them und laugh when Emmett shrieked a little when with a flunk of her wrist Mythra had taken off his shoes and let them move to get them away. Rose took er shoes of standing them beside Emmetts. They were taken by Nia at their hands and pulled into the living room it seemed.   
"I'm Alice and this"   
"I'm Jasper Ma'm."   
"Alice I hoped to meet you someday ill have to tell you a lot. And you Jasper? So you are my little girls Mate. She's excited for weeks to finally meet you. Come on both of you im happy to meet all of you."   
They shook hands and Jasper felt something like love from Mythra to all of his siblings like a caring mother would. This woman was so calm to the outside but he could feel the power inside her.   
When everyone was in the living room Nia was in a moment at Jaspers side she smiled at him and he took her hand in his.   
"why don't we all sit down and Nia will tell you what we are what do you think?"   
Mythra asked into the room and let herself down an one of the armchairs. Everyone sat down Jasper on the couch and Nia only jumped onto his lap which surprised him again but he lay an arm around her. Alice sat on another armchair and Rave and Dean were sitting on the floor on either sides of their mother's legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this will be a short chapter

All eyes were on me now. Jaspers arm around me felt wonderful und when I took his other hand and placed it on my tight mine was over his my fingers danced slowly over his skin.   
"where should I start? My family and I are not human but you already know that right. Okay so what are we is the question you're all asking I don't need Edward for it. We are Elementals but my family is a special one. Our line goes down many many centuries. Elementals are magic creatures with different gifts or elements. Normally elementals can control the typical Elements. But a few have other gifts too. Everyone is special in his or her way. My family is one of the royal one and my parents are both high Elementals which means my brothers and I are too. I would say our position is a little bit like the volturi for your species. Since both of our parents are elementals makes us special. It's very rare that two of our kind find love in each other which is needed to be able to produce children. But that's another topic. My qualities are that all my senses are very highly enveloped. I can control all four elements but my favorites are fire and air. I also have a few extras but you'll find out when it's time. Elementals are able to change their appearance but not all of them. Bjön my other brother is able to shift for example. It's nearly impossible to break my skin or my bones. It's like with vampires. My body has a very high ability to heal it self this and all my gifts are the reason why I have to eat a lot. When ever I use my powers over the normal I have to eat a lot and I mean not just every food. My body needs a lot of meat to function. My metabolism is very high so I have to eat a lot but you already have seen that. We also have Mates like your kind but our bond is different I would say. We bond with our Mate or Mates on every level. We're telepathically connected and also emphatically connected we can feel every pain or injury of our mate but also when something good happens like having sex. Even when we are not in the same room or the same city. We also have the bond of more familiar nature. My family and I share it its like the love bond but not that strong the bond makes it possible for us to share the same abilities like with our mate but it's only possible when we're in the same room or house. It depends on how strong the family bond is. When my family for a matter is in another country I still can feel if there happy or sad or in pain or in joy. All Elementals also are able to share the gifts of a mate or make the powers of those around us stronger and easier to channel. That's why we also keep in the underground we don't expose ourselves and keep normally for us and around our kind. We knew of nearly every supernatural kind that lives on the earth. We are very powerful so we are neutral because most kinds just are to how should I say most kinds are only looking for power or status. We have other principles then most kinds. We can live with and around other kinds without being exposed or being seen as different. We love peace and the nature we pressure everything around us. Our nature is calm and full of love and acceptance. But that makes us also very dangerous to everything that goes against those principles. "  
It was absolutely silent in the room only the breathing of me and my family could be heard.   
" holy shit we are lucky that Jazz is you mate. "  
Emmett boomed and everyone laughed. I could feel Jasper take in a breath of my scent with a smile. I turned and kissed him soft.   
"oh and we are immortal I nearly forgot."   
My mother laughed and I could feel her amusement pushing her feelings all over the room I felt Jasper shift a little. I brought my lips to his ear and whispered   
"relax Mom could teach you a lot about your gift. She's one of the strongest empaths I know."   
Jasper relaxed and I could hear that the others started to talk with each other asking questions or discussing games like Rave and Emmett. I got up and pulled Jasper with me.   
" come I'll show you around. "

Jasper was still stunned from all the information he's gotten. His Mate was a powerful woman not only because he loved her that much but because she really was powerful. When she told him that er mother could teach him a lot because she was a very powerful empath he hoped that this may be possible.   
When she pulled him up to show him around he followed her. Their hands together fingers stroking the skin of the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper followed Nia she showed him a little bit of the house. It was a lot bigger then what he thought was possible.   
"oh yeah my mother and my father are able to cast spells so even if it looks from the outside like a one family home we have more room inside. It's an illusion spell I think but that's mom's and dad's specialty I'm far too young to learn a power like that."   
Jasper pulled up one brow and a grin spelled over his face   
" how old are you? "  
She looked at him with a suspicious grin on her face. She pulled him to one of the doors behind was a stair upwards. She pulled him to her and walked the stairs up to another door. She opened it and they were standing in a big room. The room was directly under the roof. There were windows at one side which nearly filled the wall there. You could see everything through those windows and it was light in here. Jasper could smell Nia in this room her scent was dominant and he knew this was her room. There were many bookshelves filled with very old books. There was one that was only filled with newly books. A lot of CDs and records. A very old record player was standing in front of one of the windows. Two plants on either side of the windows. It smelled like old books, leather, meadow and the woods. A very large bed was standing around the corner at the side without windows. The sheets a deep green the bed was made from a dark wood. And on top of her bed were laying two animals. A very large and silver dog or wolf and a orange cat. Both got their heads up when Jasper and Nia entered. But neither of them tried to get away from Jasper like he thought what would happen. Animals always run away as soon as they could smell or hear vampires.   
"don't worry Loona and Moon aren't afraid of your kind."   
Jasper looked at her.   
"oh and to answer your question it's not polite to ask my age."   
She gave him a clap on his shoulder.   
"I'm old enough through to know that age don't really matters."   
The Wolf dog came down from the bed and stretched than came to Nia brushing her hand with the head. The wolf dog was big so Nia didn't have to go down to pet.   
"hy Moon how was your day? I want you to meet Jasper. Jasper this is Moon he's an Anouk. He's like a wolf but a lot stronger and he can understand everything. He's my animal protector. Some elementals have animal guides the guides find us and will be part of our lifes as long as possible. "  
Moon came to Jasper looking him over sniffing at his hand and than pushed his head under Jaspers hand. He scratched behind the ears and Moon purred.   
" he likes you. Normally he doesn't like anybody in particular. Even my family had a hard time for the first decade. He's never let them touch him till the second decade you should have seen my brothers they were jealous and said that moon just was crazy like me. "  
Moon got back to the bed and was looking for a new position. The cat sprung down and pushed against Nias legs. Nia got down and pulled the cat up. She pushed her head against Nias cheek.   
" hy Loona. This is Jasper. Jasper this is Loona she's a guardian cat. They sometimes find families they stay with if they take good care of the cat she helps them from time to time too. Loona loves it when she can lay on top of you and scratch her body."   
Loona purred and Jasper could see that her eyes were different then from a normal cat. Her eyes were golden and if you look close enough it seemed as if there was a hole universe inside. She licked over Nias cheek and than sprung over onto Jaspers shoulders. She sniffed at him and then pushed her head against his cheek to laying on his shoulders.   
"she's accepted you too. Loona is easy through."   
Jasper chuckled and scratched Loona she purred and made soft noises like cooing. Then she sprung onto the floor and went downstairs.   
Jasper looked araund and took her room in. A lot of pictures were hanging on the walls some photos but most were painted.   
"who painted the pictures?"   
"my Mom did most of them and my father too. A few are from myself."   
Jasper smiled Nia sat down on a couch at the window.   
"I wanna show you something Jasper."   
He came to her getting on his knees in front of her. She hold his face in her hands and closed her eyes.   
"I'm going to let you have the mental bond with me if you want. We can wait."   
She had opened her eyes when she felt Jasper tense. She explained what she wanted to do. Jaspers face got soft and a smile appeared on his face.   
"I could feel that you're uneasy when you said you could wait why?"   
She put her bottom lip between her tooth.   
"if you don't want to melt with me it would be difficult for me. Ahm…. It's normal for mates to melt with each other as soon as possible. Since we elementals would never push our mates we can wait but the longer we wait it's getting painful more. I'm sorry Jasper.. "  
He hold his hand up and caressed her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her soft. She melted into his touch and she smiled when he moved away.   
" I don't want to cause you pain Darling but can we wait for a few day's? I have a past you know. It's difficult for me."   
Nia nodded.   
"I know Jazz. You wanna tell me yourself. There are a few things in my past that are difficult too. I understand we can wait as long as you want."   
"hy lovebirds are you coming down eventually ore do we need to get you?"  
Raves voice came up and both laughed.   
"I think we should go down again."   
Jasper helped her up even if she didn't need his help. He pulled her close and let his arms wander around her waist. She was nearly as tall as him but she still needed to look up a little.   
"I'm so glad that we found each other. Even if I know you just for one day. It feels like eternity."   
She smiled and kissed him soft her hands in his neck scratching soft at the beginning of his hair. He purred by her touch.   
"it's the same here. And we have eternity and forever together. You were the missing peace."   
He kissed her and this time they deepened the kiss. Jasper felt her love and happiness and he let himself dive into her emotions. When they broke apart because Nia needed air she brushed his soft out of his face. He tried to move away when she was moving her fingertip over one of his many scars.   
"don't please Jazz. Scars don't scare me. You look wonderful."   
She kissed the scar an his cheek soft. He couldn't relax completely but he didn't flinch again.   
"come or they really gonna come up and bring us down."   
He looked at her not sure what just happened. Yes he didn't like when he was touched to much and his scars always bothered him. But she didn't show any reaction he had ever seen when she did what she did. He had only felt her love and affection. No pain no worries no hate. It was new for him. She took his hand and started walking she pushed her hair to her right and he could see a scar at her neck he didn't realize before. It seemed natural but he knew she did it on purpose to show him. She just seemed to fit for him. He followed again and they were met by Rave and Emmett downstairs. Both smiling wide.   
"hy Nia si ce we came to you and spent a few hours here would you mind come around to our house? I think mum and Das wanna meet you too."   
"oh esme will love you and carlisle will aks a lot of questions. I've already seen it."   
Alice giggled and bounced up and down. Jasper grumbled because of Alice's emotion. Nia laughed and he calmed down.   
Nias mother was heard from the living room.   
"you can go Nia just be back tomorrow evening if possible Bjön and your father are coming."   
"okay thanks mum."   
Nia answered .   
"you should go first Jasper and I'll will follow. You should talk to your guardians first."   
Nia said to the Cullens. Emmett laughed and Rose slapped him. They got out and it became silent in the house again. Nia pulled Jasper into the living room only Mythra was left. Nias brothers went into the rooms.   
" so Jasper we didn't have time to talk. But we'll have planty I suppose. But tell me a little about yourself."   
Jasper sat down on the couch Nia sat in his lap curling into him closing her eyes her arms around him her head resting on his shoulder her nose near his neck to take in his scent with every breath.   
"what do you wanna know?"   
"what do you like to do with your time when your not at school?"   
Mythra said with a grin.   
"I like to read and listen to music. I enjoy hunting too."   
"oh that's perfect. There were times when I couldn't get Nia away from her books for days sometimes weeks. And don't try to disturb her when she's listening to her music she can get very angry."   
"Mom hy that he didn't need to know you know."


End file.
